


Souji is a Good Bro

by CreativelyAnxious



Series: Persona: Hackers Guild Side Stories [2]
Category: Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Just some bros being soft, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Trans Male Character, mentions of periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativelyAnxious/pseuds/CreativelyAnxious
Summary: Just a quick one-shot I wrote about two of my Persona ocs being soft. This was very much inspired by a discord server, where we were talking about our trans boy Persona users dealing with That Time of the Month, and ended with over 1000 words of Bois being Soft





	Souji is a Good Bro

Souji was starting to think that he should stop playing rhythm games and go to sleep as the clock slowly moved closer to 1am. As he got up to turn off the gaming system, he heard a sound outside his window. Souji turned his head just as the window opened, letting the other person in.

“You know, Dad did give you a key so that you could use the front door.” Souji said casually as Sho made it into the room and closed the window behind him. Sho turned to give Souji a flat look, pajamas wrinkled and hair unkempt.

“As long as the world refuses to acknowledge me, I refuse to acknowledge the existence of doors.” He replied, walking over to Souji’s bed and flopping face down onto it. Souji shrugged and sat down next to Sho.

“That’s fair,” He said quietly, taking a moment to look at Sho as he turned on his side and curled up in a fetal position. He was tense and bags could be seen under Sho’s eyes, which were slightly red, as if he had been crying. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and pulled his knees closer to his chest, shuffling closer to Souji. He sighed and wrapped his arm around the other boy’s shoulder.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, allowing Sho to calm down. “Were your parents being dicks again?” Souji asked, keeping his voice quite so as to not startle Sho.

“When aren’t they,” Sho asked rhetorically and rolled his eyes, before sighing and falling silent for a few seconds, “... No, it’s not about them right now.” He buries his head into Souji’s shoulder and mumbled under his breath.

Souji tilted his head down slightly, softly poking Sho’s cheek. “Come on baby bro, you’ve gotta speak up so I can hear you.” Sho turned his head slightly to glare up at Souji for a moment before sighing.

“... I said, it’s That Time of the Month right now…” he said, almost reluctantly. Sho curled up a little more in response to another cramp, turning to bury his face into Souji’s shoulder again. Realization dawned on Souji in that moment, face showing both sympathy and worry for the boy currently curled against him.

Souji gently moved Sho to lay fully on the bed, standing up and walking to the door of his bedroom. “I’ll be right back,” he turned to smile at Sho before disappearing into the darkened hallway.

Sho pouted as he lay alone on the bed, waiting. He stayed where he was, lying very still, trying to focus on breathing through the pain and not think about his family or what was going on between his legs. Just as his thoughts were starting to spiral, as they tend to do around this time of the month, Souji returned to the bedroom, carrying a glass of water and a bottle of painkillers, as well as some pads.

As Souji placed the items on his bedside table, he noticed Sho glaring at the pads. “I know you left the house without grabbing any. So unless you want to get blood on my sheets and even more of it on your clothes, you’re gonna need them,” he said as he tossed one on the bed before moving over to his dresser to grab some clean pajamas and underwear, “Here. You can change into these.”

Sho sighed as he sat up, grabbing the painkillers. After downing two of them with the water, he grabbed the clothes and pads before shuffling out of the room and into the bathroom down the hall, staying quiet to avoid waking up Souji’s dads. Once in the bathroom and with the door closed, Sho quickly changes, avoiding looking at himself in the mirror. Once finished, he turns off the light and slowly shuffles back down the hallway to Souji’s room.

When he enters the bedroom, he sees that Souji has gone to the kitchen and grabbed what seemed to be all of the chocolate and ice cream in the house, as well as some bags of chips, and has pulled up all of the movies he has downloaded on his console. When scanning through the room, Sho found Souji currently in the process of setting up several blankets, pillows, and chairs to form a blanket fort over and around his bed. He smiled slightly at the sight and rolled his eyes. “I thought after you “almost died” the last time we made a blanket fort,” he starts, using air quotes when he says ‘almost died’, ”You vowed to never make one again?”

Souji pauses and looks up at Sho, slightly affronted by the accusation. “How dare you,” he says, bringing his hand to his chest in mock hurt, “mock my labor of love for you by bringing up my past mistakes.” He pauses briefly before turning back to the half built fort. “Besides, that was a year ago and in the living room. Much more space to trip over blankets and tables.” Souji refuses to look back while saying this, but Sho knows that there is a slight blush on his face at the admission.

“Whatever you say,” he shrugs, going over to help finish building. Once in Souji’s line of sight, he turns to the other and smirks slightly. “Maybe I’ll tell Alika about the mighty battle between you and the blanket fort the next time we see him.” Souji’s eyes shoot up to glare at Sho, face bright red at the mention of his totally-not-crush.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he hisses out, very obviously flustered about the possibility of Alika knowing about that embarrassing moment. Sho just snorts in response.

“You know very well that I would,” he replies casually, continuing to build the fort. Souji doesn’t comment after that, though his face is still slightly red once the fort is finished.

“Alright,” Souji says, standing up and stretching his back before crawling in and beckoning Sho to sit next to him, grabbing several of the snacks he brought, “What do you wanna watch first?” Sho crawls in next to the other boy, quietly requesting Howl’s Moving Castle while Souji plugs in the heating pad he didn’t notice when he first entered the room.

They spend the rest of the night snuggled together in the fort, watching movies and eating their copious amount of snacks until Sho eventually fell asleep. Souji looked down at the other, a small smile on his face as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. “Don’t worry, baby bro,” he said softly, to avoid waking the other boy up, “things’ll get better for you. I promise.”


End file.
